Until You Repair My Broken Hart
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: When Bret Hart left the WWF 12 years ago he left behind the love of his life. Now that he has returned to be the guest host on Raw, will old feeling rise once again and will hidden secrets be finally revealed? Heavy Drug Abuse.Slash Please Read and Review
1. Return of a Hart

Survivor Series

November 9, 1997

"_Bret, do you love me?" Shawn asked as tears began to form in his eyes. He didn't care if the raven haired man standing in front of him saw him in this moment of weakness; he just wanted him to admit his feelings. _

"_Shawn… I can't do this now…I should go." _

"_Bret, please, tell the truth for once, do you love me?" he began to yell; luckily they were the only two occupying the locker room. Bret reached up and with his thumb wiped the tears away from the eyes of the blonde. "Yes…Yes I do love you but that doesn't change…It doesn't change the fact that we can't be together." He leaned down and kissed the younger man, it was soft but it didn't lack the passion that both men felt. Bret separated from the blonde and walked away. "Bret I hate you so much but I love you just the same." Shawn spoke, barely above a whisper, to where Bret once stood._

* * *

January 2010

"Hey Shawn! Are you ready for your match tonight?" Hunter asked as he took a seat on the bench next to long time friend in the locker room as Shawn proceeded to dress. He handed the blonde a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey Shawn, is there something wrong, you don't look so good?" Hunter reached out placing a hand on Shawn's thigh in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, I just received some news from Vince that an old friend is returning tonight. It's Bret." Shawn avoided making eye contact with Hunter in fear of what he might do. He knew their past and it was one filled with many fights and blood loss.

"Well hey; it can't be that bad right…I mean… we've all grown up since the nineties. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Mr. Ego." Shawn looked up, surprise spread across his face. He never thought he see the day where Hunter would be looking forward to even being in the same room as Bret.

"Well, it's great to see you too Hunter." Both blondes turned to see the raven haired Hitman standing in the door way.


	2. Open Wounds

I've finaly relized where I want this story to go so now I can begin to update more frequently. I know it's short but this is what leads up to the great parts of the story. Enjoy.

Shawn could only stare as he watched his former rival walk over to where he and Hunter sat.

"Hey, Shawn…Long time no see, huh?"

He laughed quietly trying to hide his nervousness as he fidgeted with his hands. Hunter studied Shawn watching his reaction as the raven haired man stood before them. Shawn looked down at the floor as if he had just lost his best friend.

"Shawn, buddy, are you okay? I could get him to leave if you want."

"Woah, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, why would Shawn want me to leave anyway?" Bret asked, by now Hunter had begun to stand, he and Bret stood face to face, anger radiating from both of them.

"Bret you have some damn nerve coming here and demanding things. Shawn doesn't want to see you and I sure as hell don't want to see you pig face again!" Hunter screamed, pushing Bret causing him to hit the lockers behind him. Bret stood up preparing to charge at the blonde when Shawn stood up ,

"Hunter, do you mind waiting outside, obviously Bret wants to talk so…" Hunter looked at the shorter man in disbelief thinking '_why in the hell is even giving that bastard the time of day after what he did?' _he walked out the locker room slamming the door shut.

Shawn jumped at the loud bang before turning to face the older man. "Bret…why are you here?" the blonde didn't even bothering trying to make eye contact with Bret in fear of falling for his tricks again.

"Vince gave me a call to return to the WWE and … the only reason I said yes was to see you." He explained, simultaneously holding Shawn's hands within his own.

"Bret what do you want?" Shawn asked, pulling his hands from Bret's hold.

"Shawn, I just wanted to talk."

"What do you think we're doing now?"

Shawn watched as Bret's smile fell a little. The raven man sighed as he ran his hand quickly through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are talking but I just wanted to get you alone to tell you how much I've missed you. I've been around for the past week but whenever I get the courage to come to your hotel room, Hunter's always there, and you know there's always been bad blood between us."

"Bad blood is an understatement, Hunter hates you!"

"See there's that smile I love"

"Bret why are you here? So you can try and sweep me off my feet…again? Because I can't take that pain anymore--"

"Shawn, Angel, baby… I've never stopped thinking about you and ever since that day back in Montreal I've regretted ever saying no to you"

"Bret I have to go"

"oh...Um okay… yeah I guess I should get going to, Vince probably needs me anyway. Shawn, I hope I do get to see you again."


	3. Repairing Broken Hearts

This chapter is what has put this story on hiatus. I just couldn't get it to the point of where I needed it to be. But now that I have it completed, we can move on to bigger and better things. This chapter, especially the final few sentences are crucial in the overall story. Rate, Review and Enjoy. 

Hunter could no longer ignore what had been nagging at him all day, so he decided to confront Shawn about it before it was too late.

"Shawn, are you thinking about getting back with Bret?" Shawn, stopped putting on his ring gear and looked up at the taller blonde.

"I don't know. You know my feelings for him can't just disappear."

Hunter tried his hardest to hide his disappointment. He walked back over to his locker and continued what he was doing.

"Would you have a problem with me dating Bret again?" Shawn paused trying to gauge Hunter's reaction.

Hunter turned around to face the blonde. He placed the boots he was holding down on the bench and walked back over to Shawn once again,

"You know I can't stand that bastard, especially after he treated you the way he did. But you are a grown man so I can't stop you." Hunter couldn't hide the anger he felt.

Shawn saw this and it became quite difficult to hide his amusement. "You're jealous aren't you? Don't worry Hunt, you know I loooove you." he joked, giving the other blonde a light kiss on the cheek.

_'If only you were serious.' _Hunter thought before walking back over to his locker and continuing to get dressed.

**********

Bret had just finished signing his contract with Vince when he saw Shawn returning from the ring. He waited for him to come back behind the curtains before calling to him.

"Shawn, how did your match go?" Shawn hesitated before responding,

"It was OK, Cena really gives me a run for my money... Well I need to get going, Hunter's probably waiting for me." Shawn explained preparing to walk away from the older man.

"Before you go Shawn I wanted to ask you if...if you and I could maybe get a cup of coffee sometime?" Bret asked, his nerves getting the best of causing him to stutter.

Shawn laughed,

"Bret you know I hate coffee."

Bret's smile fell at the statement, but Shawn continued,

"But, because I think it's cute that you're blushing, I'll go."

Bret nearly jumped out of shoes, but he remembered where he was and kept his composure.

"OK, Shawn, how about after the show?" Shawn nodded, quite pleased with himself that he was responsible for Bret's smile. This was sure to be an interesting night.

**********

"So Shawn, how has life been to you since, ya' know...since '97?" Bret asked, lightly sipping his cup of coffee. Shawn laughed, turning to look out the window, watching the cars as they zoomed by.

"OK, I guess. I've dated. Oh and I have a son." Bret watched Shawn's face light up at the mention of his son.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into women now." Bret said, causing Shawn to burst into laughter.

"No, I have a son but I didn't have sex with a woman to get him."

When Shawn saw that Bret wasn't following, he continued.

"Bret, I donated to Trish and Lita so they could have a baby." Bret sighed with relief,

"For a moment, I thought I was so terrible that I made you give up on men."

"Bret...Why did you say no to me that night?" Bret shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the question.

"Well, fear I guess. Shawn, I was a real coward back then...You may not have known but being gay terrified me. Especially coming from the type of family that I did." Bret became really silent afterward.

"Bret, I loved you, I wish you would have loved me enough to have shared that with me--"

"Shawn I did love you but, people were beginning to say things, like Owen and Jim. I know none of that compares to me breaking your heart but like I said, I wasn't completely comfortable with being gay."

"Bret, I loved you more than I loved myself, ya' know and when you turned your back on me..."Shawn placed his head in his hands trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Angel, I wish I would have just given you a chance, who knows where we would be."

Shawn looked up at Bret, his blue eyes sparkling more than usual because of his tears.

"You haven't called me Angel since--"

"Since we loved each other. Shawn, I still love you. I didn't give our relationship a chance to blossom but I'm willing to do so now, if you'll let me."

Shawn stayed silent, contemplating on a response.

"Bret, please...don't ever break my heart." Bret nearly jumped over the table, grabbing Shawn and pulling him into a kiss.

"Damn, I've missed this." Shawn stated, causing both men to laugh.


	4. Do You Mean it?

Thanks to the people that reviewed. I've updated so soon because I personally hate waiting for updates, so I'm not going to keep you waiting either. I know Shawn is 5 years older than Triple H but for the sake of the story they are the same age, both born in 1965. This chapter is the turning point of the story. Rate Review Enjoy! 

"So Vince is trying to persuade me into competing for the title." Shawn said as he and Bret sat in the park, out of the view of the public.

"Well are you going to say yes?"

"Bret, I had my chance to be champion I'm going to--" he was interrupted by the barking of a dog. Both men could see a golden retriever, running towards them. He was still a puppy and he gladly welcomed Shawn when the blonde reached out to him.

"Someone must have lost you, let me get a look at you tag to see where you live." The blonde was left speechless as the diamond ring connected to the leather collar, sparkled in the sunlight. He turned around looking at Bret who was smiling.

"Shawn, you are my everything and I don't think I can go anther day, none the less 12 years without being with you. Shawn, will you marry me?" Shawn let go of the puppy and jumped onto the Hitman, showering him with kisses and repeatedly replying yes.

Shawn turned back to the dog and retrieved the ring from around it's neck and excitedly slid it onto his finger. "I can't wait to tell Hunter."

**********

"Hunter, what the hell is your problem?" Shawn asked his tag team partner. He had just finished telling the blond of his engagement and instead of being greeted with congratulations, he only received anger.

They were in Shawn's hotel room and Hunter had just gotten out of the shower.

"I don't have a problem." he replied, as he pulled on a pair of boxers and proceeded to towel his hair.

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be moping around like you lost your best friend."

"I might as well have."

"Is that what this is about? Hunter you know I'll always be your friend."

Hunter lightly laughed at Shawn's statement pulling his DX shirt over his head.

"Shawn, Bret's going to come back into your life and take you away from me."

Shawn crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Hunter you know that isn't true--"

"Yes it is Michael and you know it. Whenever Bret's in the picture, our friendship takes a backseat to your relationship."

Shawn remained quiet, whenever Hunter called him by his birth name he knew the other blonde was really angry. _'Had I really neglected Hunter when I dated Bret?'_

"That's what I thought." Hunter continued as he pulled on his jeans and took a seat on the bed.

"It wasn't intentional." Shawn explained as he sat next to Hunter, placing a hand on the larger blond's knee.

"I know...but that doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"Hunt, I've changed, you know our relationship is just as important to me than mine with Bret."

Hunter gets up off of the bed with an angry sigh,

"You may have changed, Shawn, but Bret is still the arrogant prick he always was!"

"You don;t know what you're talking about Hunter! Bret's changed, you're just upset..." Shawn's voice faded and the rest of his sentence was mumble causing Hunter to ask him to repeat what it was that he had said.

"I said, you're just upset that you want my attention 24/7. Your acting really childish Hunter and you know it."

"Me childish, Come on Shawn you know I'm telling the truth and you just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever." Shawn replied getting up from the bed and began walking into the kitchen. But he stopped when Hunter yelled,

"Yeah Whatever, at least when Shane and I broke up I didn't cry like a little girl months afterward."

Shawn quickly turned around giving Hunter a hard slap to the face.

"You bastard! How dare you even say that!."

Hunter rubbed his stinging cheek replying, "I thought we were laying everything out. Honesty. Your boyfriend Bret, seems to cherish that word. Tell me this Shawn, why haven't you told him about us yet?"

Shawn's eyes grew wide, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't..."

_January 7, 1982_

"_Shawn can we get inside before I freeze my ass off?" Hunter asked, rubbing his hands together trying to heat them up from the friction. He watched Shawn search his messenger bag for his house key._

"_Alright but I warned you against wearing shorts today." Shawn explained as he opened the door and he and Hunter walked inside. _

"_You're parents aren't here?" Shawn looked around before responding,_

"_No, I guess not, we have the entire house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Hunter shrugged, _

"_I don't know, but I'm going to get a beer out of the fridge." _

_Shawn watched him disappear into the kitchen before taking seat on the couch and flipping on the TV._

"_You know, one of these days, my dad's going to realize that his beers are missing, one by one." he said as Hunter walked back into the living room. _

"_Hey what are you watching?" he asked, taking a seat next to Shawn._

"_AWA"_

"_Yeah, I never get to watch it at home when my brother's there. Ric Flair is awesome!" _

_Shawn jumps up off of the couch and begins to strut across the room. _

"_WOOOOO! __I'm a limousine ridin', jet flyin', kiss stealin', wheelin' dealin' son of a gun. WOOOO!!" _

_Paul couldn't stifle his laughter, _

"_You sound just like him."_

"_Paul one day, we're going to just as great as Ric Flair."_

Present Day.

"Stop...I...I remember what happened."

" I know, you don't forget things like that."

"But Hunter, you shouldn't have kissed me."

"I kissed you? If I can remember correctly, you made the first move."

_January 7, 1982_

"_So how did your date with 'What's-her face' go?" _

"_Her name is Marie and it was...okay." Shawn replied as he flipped through the channels. _

"_Okay? I've seen her, she's got a nice bod."_

"_So, I'm not all about looks." Shawn said, playfully punching Hunter in the arm._

"_Could have fooled me."_

"_If I hung around with people based on their looks I wouldn't be hanging around you, now would I?"_

_He laughed, gaining him a punch in the arm._

"_screw you, you're jealous that I turn heads when we walk down the street." he explained, playfully flipping his hair in a girly manner. _

"_Yeah, whatever." Shawn playfully responded, still laughing._

"_I'm beautiful, just admit it." _

"_Nope." Shawn said. Hunter grabbed the smaller man, and attacked his one weakness. He began to tickle the blonde, ruthlessly, causing the smaller man's laughter to echo throughout the room. After a few minutes of Hunter trying to get Shawn to adhere to his demands and Shawn continuously saying no, Hunter ended up straddling Shawn as he tickled him. _

_Hunter stopped, looking down at the blonde's flushed face. He reached down, drawing Shawn's blonde hair away from his face. Before Hunter could register what was happening, Shawn leaned up and kissed him. _

_Hunter placed a hand on either side of Shawn's waist, as he pulled down his jeans leaving the blond in only his underwear. The bulge there was evident. Hunter took this opportunity to undress himself, before capturing Shawn's mouth with a kiss. "Paul, I want you to fuck me." Hunter shuddered at the lust in Shawn's request. He reached down and removed the blonde's boxers before grasping Shawn's member eliciting a moan from the blond. _

_Hunter kissed his way down Shawn's body, stopping only to take Shawn into his mouth. "Ahhh please…more," he begged. Hunter licked and sucked hard on Shawn's length, his teeth grazing his sensitive member for added pleasure – or at least he hoped it was. Shawn seemed to like this very much, his fingers tightening in Hunter's hair. Hunter hummed softly, taking Shawn deeper into his mouth until he could feel drops of his cum leaking down his throat. He moved away, smiling from the sound of Shawn's whimpers._

"_I'll let you cum beautiful, but you'll do it with me." _

"_Now…please take me," Shawn begged._

"_I don't want to hurt you by going to fast"_

"_Just do it. I…I need it."_

_Shawn spread his legs, allowing Hunter to thrust inside of him. "Oh…fuck…tight…so, so tight. Shawn I might explode." Shawn arched his back slowly moving under Hunter until he finally took control. Hunter bit down on Shawn's neck, thrusting faster and harder inside of him._

_Shawn clung to him, begging him to let him cum. "Paul...Paul please..."_

"_Not yet…not yet…fuck! You're so good…" Hunter moved to kiss his lips one last time before his hips finally bucked. "Oh God...now Shawn…" One final thrust sent them both to climax. Hunter spilled himself inside of him, collapsing on top of the smaller man. After a few minutes, the eratic breathing within the room evened out._

"_You need to leave." Shawn said as he pushed, Hunter off of his naked body._

"_Shawn can we talk about this?" Hunter asked, not bothering to get dressed._

"_What's there to talk about? Nothing happened."_

_Hunter became angry at Shawn's comment and couldn't help but yell, "What do you mean 'nothing happened'? We just had sex!"_

"_Yeah, but it was a mistake! You were a mistake!"_

Present Day

"It was a mistake." Shawn said, not even bothering to look at Hunter.

"It— Never mind. If it was such a mistake why haven't you told Bret?"

"..." Shawn didn't have an answer so he remained quiet.

"Oh...I see.. Bret thinks he was your first?" He laughs.

"He was, what happened between you and I meant nothing."

Hunter could feel his heart split, " You really mean that?"

"Yes." Shawn replied with no hesitation. He looked up after hearing the hotel room door slam shut, leaving the blonde alone.


	5. HHH: Heroin Heroin Heroin

Hunter sat in the dark, wet alleyway; needle in hand. He made sure the white rubber string was secure and tight before plunging the syringe into his pulsating vein. As he watched the last of the gold liquid enter his body he could feel his dinner making it's way back into his throat. "Man, it's been awhile." He thought as he continued to empty his stomach onto the concrete next to him. He was right it had been a long time, 10 years to be exact, since he had even thought about the needle.

As he lay there, delirious, he could still feel the pain of his broken heart and even though the heroin temporarily numbed the pain, Shawn was all he could think about. His blond hair, his smile, even the vanilla shampoo he loved. It was all so clear to Hunter, making his eye water, tears threatening to spill on his cheeks. 'How dare he lie and say that he loves me!'

"He doesn't love me! Fuck Bret, Fuck Shawn, Fuck Love!" He screamed, tears streaming. The blood from his open vein leaked down his arms into his hands, making Hunter come to terms with the state he was in. 'Shawn you did this to me.' Hunter thought as he stumbled trying to get to his feet. He made his way out of the alley and was able to get to the bus stop in time to catch the bus. He had to see the one person who could help him.

**********

"It's been 3 weeks Bret, I'm really scared that some thing's wrong." Shawn explained to Bret as they sat in bed. "I know, babe, but what can we do, obviously he doesn't want to be found. I mean, how selfish can he be to run off when you tell him about the engagement?" Bret knew the minute he said it that it was a bad decision. "How can, you even say that? My best friend is out there some where and you think he's being selfish?" Shawn, got up off of the bed and grabbed his pillow, walking into the living room. Bret didn't run after him, he knew it was best to just give Shawn space, especially when he's mad.

**********

Hunter frantically knocked on the door praying he was home. "Hunter?" the younger man asked in disbelief. He gave Hunter a quick one over and his stomach immediately dropped. Dirty Hair, bloody arms, vomit on his shirt. He knew that look all to well. "Hunter are you high?" Hunter shook his head, "No, well... not anymore. Randy, can you please just help me?" Hunter practically begged. Randy quickly ushered the old man inside, guiding him over to the couch. He knew the procedure all to well, having to deal with Hunter's last addiction. He kneeled in front of the blond, placing a hand on both of his arms; he turned him so that both of Hunter arms faced him. He almost cried at the sight of several track marks on the blond's arm. "Hunter...Hun...Hunter, I thought you said you were done with that stuff."

"I was but... but things happened."

"What things? Hunter, when ever things are bad you can't use that shit!" Hunter just sat, refusing to make eye contact with Randy. The younger man stood up and momentarily walked out the room, returning with a wet wash cloth. He kneeled down again and began to wipe at the cut on Hunter's face. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

**********

Shawn lay in the dark, crying softly into his pillow. He knew, that Hunter was somewhere out there and as much as he didn't want to believe it, he probably knew that he was using again. Whenever tragic things happened in his life, Heroin seemed to be his solution. Shawn only prayed that Hunter would be wise enough to come home this time. If only he knew where he was then he'd be able to apologize for what he said.

**********

"So Shawn is the reason you're so fucked up?"

"You don't get it Randy, he's not just some guy. He's unlike anyone I've ever dated."

"Not Andrew?"

"No... Randy, we were each others first and I've loved him ever since that day."

Randy sat watching Hunter, worried that Hunter was headed down a path that would ruin his career and his life.

"Hunt, you know that we need to get you into rehab." Randy explained, as he got up off the couch heading into his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a fresh pile of clothes for the blonde to change into.

"Yeah, I know, just let me know when you and I can go."

Randy smiled at the fact that Hunter was being reasonable. They wrapped up the day watching TV, listening to Motorhead and dinner.

"Alright, I'm about to call it night, see you in the morning." Randy got up and walked into his room; Hunter watched him walk down the hall before quickly scrambling to the closet, grabbing his coat and shoes. He quickly got dressed and without looking back, headed out the door.

Don't forget to rate and review. I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter, so if I don't get at least on review I want continue the story.


	6. So Far Gone

All three of the bloody needles and vials were scattered in all directions around Hunter, not a s drop left in any of them. Hunter lay hunched over against the brick wall his arm oozing the darkest shade of red liquid. The fold in his arm was littered with small holes, an increasingly large blot of purple coloring the pale skin. But he felt great.

"Hey man, you got a needle I can use?" Hunter had been so far gone he didn't even realize that someone had walked into the alley, nonetheless sat next to him.

"Yeah but it's used." he answered picking up one of the syringes that lay next to him. Although his vision was blurred he could make out the face of the mystery man; blonde hair, brown eyes. He seemed to be in the same condition as Hunter, just a little bit worse as if he'd been on the streets for a while. He had blood stains on his jeans, which were torn. And unlike Hunter, who wore a pair of decent looking sneakers, this guy's converse were tearing at the soles.

"Thanks, I've been trying to score all day. Had to do a couple of things just to get enough to get me through the night." He was on edge, Hunter could tell. All of his words came quick and barely audible.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Adam Copeland. Just call me Adam."

Hunter watched the blonde shove the needle into his arm, blood, lightly squirting out. Then the blonde went limp, the needle lazily falling from his hand as he slouched back against the brick wall.

"You can have the rest." he said, barely above a whisper before his eyes shut. Hunter hesitantly picked up the needle. Afraid to use it after Adam had. But his high was wearing off so he balled his hand into a fist, squeezing to find a vein. Taking a deep breath he injected the syringe, applying pressure to the head of the needle. He watched the light brown liquid mix with his blood.

But this time he felt a different kind of sensation. A sharp pain ripped across his chest. Everything was going dark and never in his life had he felt so tired. He struggled to his feet,

"Dude, what the hell was in that needle."

"Meth. I thought you knew." Hunter watched Adam doze off again. His legs were becoming numb.

A repulsive painful surge readily filled his abdomen and before he could figure out what was happening to him, he fell over hitting the concrete floor with a noisy thud. He coughed violently a few times before being welcomed with a burning feeling in his throat. He regurgitated on the ground, the horrible taste of blood covering his tongue.

With what little strength he still possessed, Hunter got to his feet and stumbled towards the payphone out on the sidewalk. Then he felt his legs were becoming number than he initially thought when he lost balance and collapsed onto the ground. Wincing lightly because of the pain he was experiencing, it felt as if his heart was giving out on him as he managed to make it to his feet.

Unfortunately, he toppled over sonce again but he had managed to make it out of the alley into the view of people and vomited on the flooring once again, his chest burning like a wildfire. Desperately, he tried to call for help, but he found himself unable to speak before he fell to the ground and everything went silent.

**********

Bret gently laid his lover down onto the bed, planting light kisses on his neck, eliciting moans from the younger man.

"Bret, baby, I need you now." Shawn moaned, as he yanked off his jeans and boxers simultaneously.

"OK, Shawn, calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed a trail down the blonde's abdomen before taking Shawn's hardening phallus into his mouth. Shawn's eyes began rolling to the back of his head but he was jolted from his pleasure at the sound of the phone. He frustratedly reached over and grabbed his cellphone off of the night stand next to the bed.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Michaels? This is Doctor Springstein and a man by the name of Paul Levesque was brought into the Emergency room about an hour ago. He has you listed as his next of kin."

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Shawn asked as he quickly tried to get dressed, motioning for Bret to do the same.

"He's in a heroin induced coma. We can give you further information when you arrive."

A few minutes he hung up the phone.

"Hunter's been found, he's in the hospital." Bret didn't protest, he grabbed Shawn's keys off of the coffee table and followed Shawn out of the door.

The ride to the hospital was a silent one, Shawn tried to distract himself by playing with the window. The annoying sound of the window constantly going up and going down would have pissed Bret off to no end but because of the circumstances he didn't complain to his fiance about it.

As soon as they pulled up the emergency room Shawn got out of the car and ran past the doctors and into the room where he saw Hunter's motionless body lying on the bed. Wires connected to just about every inch of his body and the constant noise of the respirator tore at Shawn's heart. He walked slowly to Hunter's side taking his hand into his own. Shawn ran a finger down the side of Hunter's beautiful face and with a river of tears running down his own, said,

"Hunter, if I had only known."


	7. Broken Harts

Back with another chapter. This was my first fan fic and i like how it cam out. I'm just having trouble on the ending so review and leave any suggestions you may have. Enjoy.

* * *

Shawn spent days sitting, watching Hunter, afraid that if he left that the blonde would awaken and realize that he wasn't there. It was a Saturday, nearly 2 weeks since Hunter had been admitted. Bret was asleep in the chair next to the window.. Shawn, sat there in the eery silence as he began to drift off...

_March 13 1987_

"_Shawn, why didn't you tell me that you were moving? I had to here it from one of my teammates." _

_Shawn rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, annoyed with Hunter. _

"_I didn't see the urgency in telling you."_

"_Shawn, ignoring what happened between us that day, I thought we were much closer than that." By now he wasn't trying to hide the emotion in his voice._

"_Hunter, I don't know what it is that you think you feel for me, but you can just forget about. After today you and I are history, we will never see each other again, which is best."_

Present day

As the memories began to flow back, Shawn was met with an overwhelming amount of guilt. How could he have been so cruel to Hunter when it was obvious that he was in love Shawn.

Bret awoke not long after. He watched as Shawn finished applying lotion to Hunter's arms, then begin to put lip balm onto Hunter's lips. He got up from the chair where he sat and made his way over to his lover.

"Shawn, baby, maybe it's time we leave."

Shawn continued to attending to Hunter as he spoke,

"Why? He hasn't woken up yet."

Bret sighed angrily,

"Shawn it's been 2 weeks. Doesn't he have a family?"

Shawn turned around to face the raven haired man. Anger evident on his face.

"His parents died in a car accident when he was seven. He only has one brother but he's in Iraq. I'm his family."

Bret paced the room for a few minutes toying with his engagement ring simultaneously.

"Shawn, you haven't eaten , or slept, this can't be healthy."

"It doesn't matter, he's my best friend!" Shawn yelled.

"And I'm your fiance!" Bret retaliated.

He hated arguing with Shawn but he couldn't stand and watch his soon to be husband, kill himself.

"I can't leave, not now, if he wakes up and I'm not there..."

Shawn turned around to face Hunter gently stroking the younger man's blonde hair.

"Shawn, I'm going to be your husband, shouldn't my needs come first?"

"Hunter and I have been friends since I can remember, I can't turn my back on him now, not like I did when we were teenagers."

Bret looked at his lover confused,

"What are you talking about?"

Shawn sighed , walking away from Hunter to where Bret stood.

"Bret, I have to tell you something but just promise me you will listen to me before you get angry."

"I don't like where this is going"

Shawn, stayed silent for a few minutes, fumbling with his hands as he tried to gather his thoughts,

"Bret. Hunter and I...we..."

"Shawn what are you trying to tell me?"

"When we were teenagers and I lived on Connecticut, he and I...we had sex...he was my first not you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Bret asked.

"I don't know. So you can can understand why Hunter means so much to me. Why I can't leave."

Bret was livid now.

"So you put him before me because he fucked you first?"

"Bret, you don't have to be so angry." Shawn stated, placing a hand on Bret's arm trying to calm him.

Bret snatched away from Shawn's touch with disgust.

"Why can't I act this way? I'm pissed!"

"Please understand."

Shawn's eyes were swollen and red from the stream of tears flowing from them.

"What's there to understand when I just found out that the man I love doesn't love me."

"I do love you Bret...I just love Hunter more."

"I can't believe this." Bret says to no one in particular, as he pulls of his engagement ring. He places it in Shawn's hand before leaving the room, not looking back.

Shawn stood crying hysterically. Through blurred vision, he made his way back to Hunter's bedside.

"God, I'm such a fucking screw up." Shawn cried to himself.

He puts his head down on Hunter's arm, exhaustion from the past hours spent awake watching Hunter finally crashing down on him. He just wanted to crawl into bed next to Hunter and hold him.

He drifted off for a bit, sleep overtaking him but he was quickly brought back to reality when he felt a hand on the back of his head. Looking up, he was met with a pair of brown eyes.

"Hunter..."


	8. Fixed the Problem

It seems that I uploaded chapter 5 as chapter 4, therefore the real chapter 4 hasn't been read yet/ I fixed the problem and hopefully the rest of the story will make since now.


	9. The Start of a New Beginning

So this is the last chapter. This was my first fan fic that I uploaded to this site and from the reviews I', glad you guys liked it. I'm working on another story Hart and Soul with the same characters, check it out. Now on with the story.

The moment he saw that Hunter was conscious he could hardly control the excitement boiling inside of himself. "Hunter you're awake!"

"Yeah, kinda hard to stay asleep with the sound of Bret's voice echoing throughout your head… and besides, I hate to hear you cry." His voice was raspy and dry from the lack of use.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"I'm ok, I guess...What happened?" Hunter responded. Looking drowsly at the blonde beside him.

"Well, you were found after having overdosed on cyrstal meth." Shawn explained. Hunter closed his eyes sighing in fustration.

"Hunter how could you do something like thus?" Shawn continued, his voice rising with every word. " You take off for weeks and I get a call you've been found with enough drugs in your system to tranquilize a horse!"

"Shawn, please don't yell at me. I need you more than anything right now." Shawn felt overwhelmed with guilt at the emotion in Hunter's voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but Hunter I don't want to lose you, not before I ask you this." Hunter sat up in his bed. "Ask me what?" Hunter asked as he watched Shawn get down on one knee, taking his hand.

"Hunter these past few weeks have been a crazy ride and reflecting on our past has made me realize just how much I love you." he declared. He stood up and saw a disappointed Hunter starring back at him.

"What's wrong, Hunt?"

"It's nothing...I just thought you got down on one knee because you wanted to propose." He explained, fumbling with his hands trying to ease the embarrassment he felt. Shawn smirked at how adorable Hunter was when he blushed. "Is that what I forgot to do?" Shawn replied. Hunter's head shot up, he delivered a playful punch to the blonde's arm.

"You're such an asshole." he said as he watched Shawn place the ring on his finger.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Shawn replied, Hunter wrapping his arms around the neck of Shawn, drawing him in for a kiss.

As the two lovers embraced each other and celebrated their new engagement, another man stood in the shadows watching them with envy and hate.

"Now that Bret's taken care of, Hunter you're next. Nothing is going to get in the way of Shawn and I being together." he said silently to himself, before walking into the room.

So How did you like it? Review as always, and maybe If I get enough reviews, I may just make a sequel; Who is the mystery man that is willing to kill to get to Shawn? Review and you may just get your answer.


End file.
